


Can't Stop

by DizzyRedhead



Series: Closer [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: After Samwell, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Dex, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: Four years after Samwell, fate brings Will and Derek together again. When they fall back into old patterns, can they find the courage to go after what they want?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexsnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> This is it! The last part!!! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and still so many thanks to raspberrycordial and ahausonfire for being so excited about this story and willing to listen to me whine about it.
> 
> Title (and inspiration for the whole fic) from "Closer" by The Chainsmokers, featuring Halsey.

“Will?”

The voice hits Will like a physical blow, like a check he never saw coming, driving the breath out of his lungs. He knows that voice, the way the deep rumble of it slides under his skin and settles in his bones. He knows who he’ll see when he turns.

Sure enough, Derek Nurse is standing at the bar, familiar gray-green eyes wide with surprise and something else Will doesn’t want to look closely enough to identify. “Hey,” Will says, fighting the urge to go pour himself a shot or four. “Long time, man.”

Derek huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, no kidding. Sick flow, bro. Shitty’d be jealous.” 

Will has to forcibly restrain himself from reaching up to where his hair curls against the back of his neck. He can feel Derek’s eyes moving over him like a physical touch, like the phantom sensation of Derek’s hands has lingered on his skin for four fucking years. This is definitely going to require drinks. “What can I get you?” he asks, doing his best to keep his voice customer-friendly.

“Oh, uh…” Derek flushes for some reason. Not that anyone who didn’t know him would be able to tell, but Dex knows what the slight darkening of the skin over his cheekbones means, knows what the heat of it feels like under his lips. “Anything good on tap?”

“Well, if you still like stouts, we’ve got this one from Oklahoma, if you can believe it. It’s called Prairie Bomb, and it’s really good, but it’s like 10%, so you have to be careful…” Will trails off because Derek is giving him an incredulous look. “What?”

“You remember how I like my beer?”

Will can practically feel his shoulders trying to hunch defensively into his plaid shirt. “Yeah, so?”

Derek shakes his head. “Nothing. I guess I’ll try this Prairie Bomb, then.”

“You want a sample?” Will asks, already reaching for a sampler glass.

“Give me a pint,” Derek says. “I trust your judgement.”

Will moves over to the taps and pulls a pint, doing his best to pretend his ears haven’t gone pink. He takes it back down the bar, pulling out a coaster and setting it front of Derek. “Start a tab?”

Derek passes over his credit card. He takes a sip of the beer and his eyes widen. “Damn, you weren’t kidding about that. I mean, go ahead and start a tab, but I’m either gonna have to hang out here for hours or get an Uber.”

“Whatever works.” Will swipes Derek’s card and hands it back, does his best to dredge up his rusty small talk skills. “What are you doing here, anyway? Visiting?”

Derek actually looks hurt for a minute before his “chill” expression drops over his face like a mask, the way Will always hated. “Nah, man, I moved here like six months ago. Figured Bitty or Chowder would’ve told you.”

_ They both know I don’t want to talk about you. _ “We’ve all been busy,” Will says. It’s not an answer, but they both pretend it is. “I just figured, you know, hotel bar…”

“Yeah, no, I get it,” Derek agrees. “I was actually supposed to meet someone, and by the time they texted to say they couldn’t make it, I was already here.”

It’s been four years and then some since they were...whatever they were to each other. Fuckbuddies, friends with benefits, whatever. The point is, there’s no reason for Will to feel like he’s been gut-punched. Of course Derek would be meeting someone.  _ Someone who’s weird enough to meet him at a hotel bar instead of a nice restaurant _ , a voice whispers in his mind, but he shoves it down. It’s none of his business.

“Cool,” he mumbles. He looks desperately down the bar, hoping for a distraction, but it’s a Thursday night. Derek is literally the only person sitting at the bar, and Sheila will kill him if he starts waiting her tables and she has to share her (probably meager) tips. He can’t resist the masochistic urge to pry further. “Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“My agent, actually,” Derek says, a little smile playing on his lips. “I just signed my first book deal, and we were supposed to sit down and talk about the details while she was in town.”

Will can’t stop his answering smile, no matter how he tries. “Congrats,” he says, leaning on the bar, because he can’t seem to stop trying to be close to Derek, either, no matter how pathetic it is. “That’s great, Derek.”

Derek ducks his head, running his finger up and down the side of his glass. “Yeah, I still can’t quite believe it. It still seems like I dreamed it.” He shakes his head, looking back at Will. “But what’ve you been up to? Besides working here, I mean.”

“I write code,” Will says, trying not to get distracted. Derek’s still gorgeous, and it wouldn’t be hard for Will to convince himself that he sees a familiar look in the other man’s eyes. “It’s flexible, though, and sometimes I pick up shifts here. The extra cash is nice, but mostly I just need to get out of the house sometimes, you know?”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “Sometimes I have to go out to a coffeeshop or a bar to write. It gets too quiet at home.”

They fall silent for a minute as Derek sips his beer. Will starts wiping down his workstation to keep his hands busy, to keep his mouth from saying something stupid.

“What about you?” Derek asks suddenly, his voice quieter than before. “Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Still with, what’s his name, Daniel?”

Will’s eyes shoot up to meet Derek’s. The other man looks back at him, and yeah, Will knows that look. He’s pretty sure he’ll be seeing it in his dreams for the rest of his life. “No,” he says quietly. 

Derek nods, never breaking eye contact. “What time do you get off?”

Will swallows hard, tearing his gaze away to look at the clock. It’s just past six. “Nine.”

“Okay.” Derek takes a drink of his beer. “Think you could give me a ride home?”

“I--”  _ bad idea, bad idea, bad idea  _ “--yeah, sure. If you want to wait that long.”

Derek waves a hand airily, pulling a tiny laptop out of nowhere. “It’s chill, dude. I needed to get some writing time in, anyway, and there’s wifi here. I’ll move if it get’s busy.”

He opens the laptop and, after fiddling with it for a few minutes, his fingers start tapping away at the keys, with occasional pauses to stare off into space.

Will moves through the rest of his shift on autopilot, keenly aware of the quiet clicking of the keys, the weight of Derek’s gaze on him. It’s all so achingly familiar. By the time he cashes out and turns everything over to Alyssa for the 9-12 shift, he’s about ready to jump out of his skin, anticipation buzzing through his veins.

“Ready?” Derek asks as Will comes around the bar, his eyes raking over Will in a blatant appraisal. 

“Yeah,” Will says shortly, leading Derek out through the back hallways to the employee parking, the tension between them winding tighter with each step they take.

They slide into Will’s Rover, doors closing almost in unison. Will turns to look at Derek, to ask where he’s taking him. But they’re so close, the center console not much of a divider between two 6’2” former hockey players. He can smell Derek’s cologne, still the same after all these years, and they both know what’s going to happen here.

_ Fuck it _ . Will fists his hands in the front of Derek’s henley and pulls, closing those last few inches between them. Their lips meet, clinging together like they never stopped doing this, like it’s only been a few minutes since the last time they kissed. 

Derek groans, his hands sliding into Will’s hair, his lips parting so Will can lick inside. He tastes like the beer, dark and bitter with just a hint of chocolate, but mostly he tastes like Derek, feels like Derek. Will does his best to soak it in, to fix it in his memory for later.

“Fuck!” Derek yelps, breaking the kiss as he jerks back. “Your gearshift just got up close and personal with me.”

“Sorry,” Will breathes, unable to look away. He’d forgotten somehow how fucking spectacular Derek always looked after kissing. His eyes are wide and dark, the pupil almost swallowing the gray-green of his eyes. It takes every ounce of willpower Will has to let go of his shirt and start the car instead of just pulling him into the backseat. “Your place?”

“Is yours close?” Derek asks, licking his lips. 

Will drags his eyes away. “Maybe fifteen minutes this time of night?”

Derek’s hand lands on his thigh, the heat soaking through his jeans like a brand. “Mine’s further.”

“Okay.”

Will navigates through the dark on autopilot, most of his awareness focused on Derek’s hand, the way his thumb rubs slowly back and forth, the way his fingers flex slightly, the tips digging in just a little when they take a turn. Downtown is full of people, walking here and there in couples and groups, driving past them in cars, but Will and Derek are separate, private, wrapped in their own little bubble of expectant silence.

Will pulls carefully into his exorbitantly expensive garage space and kills the engine. He lets his fingers drag over the back of Derek’s hand before pocketing his keys, gratified by the little intake of breath next to him. 

“C’mon,” he says, finally breaking the silence. “Inside.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees, squeezing Will’s thigh one last time before unbuckling his seatbelt and following Will out of the garage and up the stairs, close enough that Will can feel the heat coming off his body. He slides his arms around Will’s waist, pressing up against his back as Will goes to unlock his apartment and Will nearly fumbles the keys twice before finally managing to get them into the lock. All the blood drains out of his head just from the feeling of Derek’s body against his, familiar and strange at the same time.

But they finally make it inside and Derek pushes Will up against the wall while his hand is still on the deadbolt, warm fingers sliding under the hem of Will’s flannel to find skin. “Fuck, Will,” he breathes. “Tell me this is okay.” 

“Yeah,” Will’s voice is equally quiet, like raising it will break the spell. That’s all he can get out before Derek’s mouth is on his again, Derek’s hands pushing his shirt up. Will’s hands are just as frantic, curving around Derek’s hips to pull him closer. They’re both gasping for breath when they break the kiss, and Will’s head falls back against the wall with a quiet thunk as Derek’s mouth lands unerringly on the most sensitive spot on his neck, unbuttoning his shirt with quick, efficient motions.

“Derek,” he says, because he can, because Derek is  _ here. _ He shoves Derek’s henley up, suddenly greedy for Derek’s skin under his hands. There’s something he wanted to remember, something he’d promised himself that he’d do if he ever got this chance, but Derek’s teeth are scraping lightly over his neck and he’s pushing Will’s flannel off his shoulders and it’s hard to think. 

He wants everything, all at once; he wants to make out slow and sloppy against the wall, he wants to sink down onto his knees and blow Derek, he wants Derek’s mouth stretched wet and red around his cock. He wants to hear the noises Derek makes when he fingers him open, noises he’s never managed to forget, he wants--he wants--

“Want you to fuck me,” he manages to gasp out, proud of himself for finally remembering, and Derek goes absolutely still for a long, long moment before lifting his head.

“Are you sure?” he asks, searching Will’s face. For a second it’s like no time has passed, like they’re back in that Samwell dorm room the first time Derek had said the same thing. 

Will pushes away the thought of the years between that moment and this one. “I’m sure,” he says, willing it to show in his voice, his face. “I want--I want you to.”  _ I want to remember it after _ .

Derek looks at him for another long moment, then nods. “Okay. Bedroom?”

Will leads the way down the hall, trying not to feel awkward now that the moment’s been broken, but Derek catches his hand, pulling him back in for a kiss as soon as they make it through the door, walking him backward across the room until Will bumps into the bed.

He can’t help but smile at that, breaking the kiss to say, “Wow, you didn’t trip even once. I guess people do change, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Derek retorts, but he’s smiling, too.

“That’s the idea,” Will says, pushing Derek’s henley up until it bunches under his arms. He takes the hint and peels it over his head, letting it drop to the floor before reaching for the button on Will’s jeans. But he’s so close that Will can’t help but pull him back in for a kiss, because kissing Derek was always his favorite thing.

It probably takes them twice as long to finish undressing as it would have if they would take two minutes to stop kissing and take off their pants (or each other’s pants, whichever). But Will doesn’t want to stop kissing Derek, and Derek seems to feel the same way. 

Eventually, though, they’re actually naked and on the bed, grinding lazily against each other as they kiss. It’s so good, warm and soft and electric, that Will almost doesn’t want to stop. But he’s been fantasizing about this for too long to give up his chance (his only chance, a voice in his head whispers before he shoves the thought away).

He tears himself away, evading Derek’s reaching hands as he rolls to the side and pulls open the bedside table drawer, tossing a condom packet and lube onto the pillow. When he turns back, Derek has an unreadable look in his eyes.

“You okay?” Will asks. It’ll give him the world’s worst case of blue balls, but he’ll stop if he has to.

Derek grins wickedly, whatever was bothering him sliding away. “I’m about to be a lot better than okay.”

He tugs Will back down onto the bed, straddling him and leaning down for another long, drugging kiss. Will can’t help but whimper when he moves away, but Derek doesn’t go far, trailing kisses slowly down Will’s neck, then his chest, nudging his thighs apart and settling between them. Will lets his eyes slide shut, lets himself thread a hand through Derek’s curls. There are so many things he didn’t let himself have before because he was afraid. He doesn’t want to spend the next four years regretting things he didn’t do. He doesn’t want to be afraid anymore.

Will nearly shoots straight up off the bed when Derek licks a stripe up his cock, dragging him back out of his thoughts. “Easy,” Derek murmurs, pressing him back down into the bed. 

He goes willingly enough, a little embarrassed at first, but then the wet heat of Derek’s mouth closes over his cock and knocks every other thought out of his head. 

“Jesus  _ fuck, _ ” he babbles, his fingers tightening in Derek’s hair for a second before he forces himself to loosen his grip. “So fucking good, Derek--”

The cap on the lube clicks open and then Derek’s fingertip is stroking across his ass, slow and teasing. Will spreads his legs a little wider, tilts his hips up a little more. It’s not the first time he’s done this; he’s dated other people, slept with other people. But it’s been awhile since he’s had anyone else’s fingers there, let alone anything bigger than the little toy he uses sometimes, so he takes a deep breath and bears down as Derek’s fingertip slips inside.

“Goddamn you’re tight,” Derek breathes, lifting his head.

“Been awhile,” Will gasps, his hips moving restlessly. “Not gonna break, Derek, c’mon.”

Derek shakes his head but works his finger in deeper, little by little. “So fucking gorgeous,” he says, looking up Will’s body. “Even hotter than I remembered.”

Will can feel himself flushing, the heat of it in his cheeks, spreading down his neck, and he can’t keep eye contact. Fortunately, if there’s one thing Derek’s never had a problem with, it’s talking.

“I was so glad I was sitting at the bar when I saw you,” he continues, adding more lube and another finger. “Your fucking hair, Will. All I could think about was how you used to like me to pull it and I got hard so fucking fast--”

Will’s eyes slide closed; it’s so  _ much _ , he’s so full, but he wants more. More fingers, more words, more Derek. “More,” he breathes; it’s all he can say, all he can think. “More, fuck, Derek, please.”

Derek takes him at his word, adding another finger, and for a minute Will can’t tell if he’s trying to get away or move closer. He’d forgotten what it was like, how incredibly overwhelming it was to have someone else inside him like this. 

“Fuck, I love seeing you like this,” Derek growls, curling his fingertips until they brush across Will’s prostate. “Almost wanna make you come like this, just suck you off and fuck you with my fingers till you come down my throat.”

Will must make some kind of a protesting noise at that, because Derek rubs a soothing hand over his thigh. “Don’t worry. I know what you want, and I’m gonna give it to you.”

“I’m ready,” Will gasps, rolling his hips up to get Derek’s fingers just a little deeper. “I’m ready, Derek,  _ please--” _

“I’ve got you,” Derek soothes, pulling his fingers out. He grabs a tissue from the box on the table to clean them, taking his sweet time, so Will tears open the condom packet and sits up.

Derek takes it from him with a grin before he can actually put it on, rolling the latex down his cock in a practiced motion. “How’re we doing this? On your back? What do you like?”

Will’s face heats up all over again. “I, um.” But there’s no point in being shy about it now, so he turns over on his hands and knees. At least this way he doesn’t have to see whatever expression might be on Derek’s face right now.

The other man doesn’t leave him hanging, though, one hand stroking up Will’s back to his shoulder. “Will is this--when’d you get a tattoo?”

Will shrugs. “Couple years ago.”

Derek leans down, blanketing Will with his warmth and--oh, traces the lines of the tattoo with his tongue. Will shivers all over once, then again as Derek’s teeth graze over the skin.

“Fuck,” Derek’s voice is a low growl. “Jesus, Will, every time I think you can’t get any hotter…”

“Couldn’t prove it by me, seeing as you still aren’t fucking me,” Will chirps back. It’s weak, but as much as he’s loving the foreplay, Derek’s cock is  _ right there _ , pressed up against his ass, and he  _ wants. _

“Fine,” Derek says, nipping at Will’s shoulderblade one last time before pulling back, his hand still warm on Will’s hip. He lines the blunt head of his cock up against Will’s ass and starts pushing slowly, steadily inside. 

Will drops his forehead to the pillow between his arms and does his best to just breathe, to bear down and relax, to give in to the inexorable pressure.

“So good, Will,” Derek says. He sounds fucking wrecked already, even though he’s barely inside Will’s body. “Thought I imagined it, thought there was no way it could’ve been as good as I remembered it, but it was. It was always so good with you.”

“Yeah,” Will murmurs into the pillow, grateful that Derek at least can’t see his face right now. “C’mon, Derek, I need more.”

The sharp slap on his ass has him yelping. “Greedy,” Derek chides him, but he does push a little deeper at the same time. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Will rolls his eyes, even though there’s no way Derek could see it. “I’m not fucking fragile, Derek. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Derek murmurs, draping himself over Will’s back and bracing his hands on the bed. He fucks deeper into Will, working his way in with short, sharp little thrusts, licking over Will’s tattoo before biting at it again. 

It’s so much. He’s fucking  _ surrounded _ by Derek; Derek’s body wrapped around his, Derek’s mouth on his skin, Derek’s cock inside him. Will clenches his hands in the sheets and lets himself relax into it. 

“There you go,” Derek murmurs as he slides fully inside, his hips pressing against the curve of Will’s ass. “God, Will, didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to do this.”

“Please,” Will says. It’s all he can get out. If it was anyone else he’d be embarrassed, and there’s a little of that, but it’s quickly swallowed up by the need. He needs this. He needs Derek. “Derek, please…”

“I’ve got you,” Derek says again, starting to move. His free hand slides into Will’s hair, threading through the curls at the back of his neck before clenching into a fist and pulling. 

Lightning shoots down Will’s spine. “Fuck,” he grinds out, tilting his hips back, and Derek hits his prostate again with his next stroke, tugging on his hair at the same time.

“You like that, don’t you?” Derek practically purrs. “You always loved getting your hair pulled. As soon as I saw it, all I could think about was getting my hands in it.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Will sobs, getting a hand under himself to wrap around his cock, hard and aching and practically dripping with precum. 

But Derek bats his hand away. “No,” he says, his voice firm. “Let me.” He doesn’t leave Will hanging, jerking him off in short, fast strokes, the same rhythm that he’s using to fuck Will, and it’s so good, it’s so much--

“Come on, Will,” he gasps, “want you to come for me, come on, wish I could see your face, always loved watching you come for me, so fucking hot when you come--”

One more stroke of Derek’s hand over his cock, one more tug on his hair, one more thrust deep inside him, and Will’s orgasm rolls through him, overwhelming and undeniable. Derek’s hand clenches in his hair as he thrusts jerkily in, once, twice, and then stills, shuddering, but it’s just another sensation driving Will higher.

Derek finally relaxes, slumping over Will’s back. He’s heavier than he was in their Samwell days, and as nice as it is to be like this again, safe and warm and skin on skin, Will isn’t really into being a mattress. He manages to tip them to the side as he collapses down onto the bed, and Derek’s arm wraps around his waist as they move, keeping them together. 

They lay like that for a long time, not speaking, just breathing, letting their racing heartbeats slow. Now, in the wake of his orgasm, Will can fully appreciate what a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea this was. Even with four years between him and the closest memory, he had so many regrets about the way things turned out with Derek. Now? 

Now it’s time stop lying to himself, time to stop being afraid.

Time to take his shot

* * *

Derek knows he needs to let go, needs to let Will have some space. He’s always been cuddly after sex and Will knows it, so that’s probably buying him some time. 

But he doesn’t want to let go. There are few things in life he regrets as much as not being brave enough to talk to Will back then, to tell him that it wasn’t just sex. Having this second chance now, he wishes, a little bit, that he hadn’t just jumped Will immediately, that they’d talked, maybe dated first before falling into bed. But they’ve always had this electricity between them, even when they were fighting.

“So,” Derek says--

“Uh,” Will says--

It’s so fucking typical that Derek can’t help but laugh. His cock has softened enough that it’s starting to slip out, so he reluctantly lets go of Will to reach down and grab the condom before it can slide off. He pulls it off and knots it, dropping it in the trash can that he finds after only a few seconds of hunting (yet another reason to be glad they’re doing this at Will’s place; he doesn’t even think he has a trash can in the bedroom).

When he turns around, Will is watching him with an unreadable look, the one that Derek always hoped meant he felt the same way Derek did. Derek runs a hand through his hair. “So, uh, we’re kinda doing this backward--”

“What else is new,” Will snorts.

“--but, like, can we talk?” Derek pushes relentlessly ahead, afraid that he’ll chicken out if he stops.

Will sighs. “Sure. But I need to use the bathroom and shower first.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Derek perches awkwardly on the side of the bed, not quite sure what to do with his hands. He wants to get dressed, to not be naked for this conversation, but he doesn’t want to get dressed until he has a chance to clean up.

Will sits up and swings his legs over the other side of the bed, glances back over his shoulder. “Not gonna suggest we should conserve water?”

Derek can’t help but smile at the reminder, at knowing Will remembers the same things he does. “Sure you wanna risk it?”

“We’re not twenty anymore,” Will points out. “It’ll probably be fine. Just give me a minute, okay?”

Derek waits on the bed, doing his best not to let what-ifs spin him into a full-blown panic. He’s here, they’re going to talk, Will isn’t kicking him out. It’s okay. They’re going to talk, it’s going to be okay.

The bathroom door swinging open and the sound of the shower turning on breaks him out of his thoughts. He crosses the room and steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and then he just stops dead, transfixed by the sight of Will standing under the shower. 

It’s not that he’s never seen Will naked before, but this is one of only a few times he’s been allowed to look, so he’s damn well going to appreciate it. Will’s hair is dark and wet as he tips his head back into the spray. Water trickles down over his shoulders and chest, following the still-defined lines of his abs down past his still-soft cock and over his thighs.

“You just gonna stand there like a creeper?” Will asks without opening his eyes, the muscles in his arms flexing as he lifts his hands to slick his hair back. “Or are you coming in?”

Derek shakes himself out of his reverie and steps into the shower, closing the door behind him. “How could I refuse such a gracious invitation?” he chirps back. It’s not a big shower, not for two men over six feet, although thankfully the shower head is up high enough that neither of them will have to duck to clean off. 

“Can I wash your hair?” he asks before he can stop himself. 

Will looks a little surprised, but not upset or creeped out. “Sure,” he says with a shrug. “Knock yourself out.”

Derek has to step closer to get his hands in Will’s hair. He slides his fingers through the wet strands, gently massaging Will’s scalp with his fingertips, making sure it’s wet all the way through. It feels a little unreal; he can’t imagine the Will of four years ago letting Derek take care of him this way. But this Will just leans into the touch, his whole body relaxing even further. 

“Turn around,” Derek says quietly. He grabs the bottle of shampoo off the shelf and pours a little into his palm, rubbing his hands together to lather it up before bringing them back to Will’s hair. Will melts into it, his whole body leaning back into Derek’s. 

“Will,” he chides gently. “I can’t wash your hair if it’s literally in my face.”

“Sorry,” Will says, his voice slurring a little. “Feels good.” 

Derek reluctantly turns him back around, guiding his head back into the spray and running his fingers through Will’s hair until all the suds were gone. “God, Will, I missed you so fucking much,” he confesses, his throat tight.

“Missed you too,” Will says. “I wish…”

Derek sucks in a breath, his heart racing. “You wish?” he prompts. He isn’t sure he’s going to like the response, but he feels almost dizzy with the hope rising in his chest.

“I wish I hadn’t been such a fucking coward,” Will says finally, slicking his hair back from his forehead before opening his eyes. “Back at Samwell. I didn’t just want it to be hooking up. It was more than that, for me, anyway. But I was too chickenshit to tell you.”

“I--” Derek has to stop and clear his throat. “I didn’t know. I thought you--I--but then you started dating that guy--”

Will flushes pinker. “I--it was nice, you know? I didn’t think you wanted me, like, in public. We were always so sneaky. It was nice to have somebody who was--”

“I didn’t know,” Derek interrupts. “That you wanted that. I did, but I thought you--” 

“We were both pretty dumb,” Will murmurs, lifting a hand to Derek’s face. “I don’t wanna be dumb anymore.”

Derek leans in, closes the distance between them. It’s a first kiss in a lot of ways, soft and gentle, almost chaste. He wishes it could last forever, but they do eventually have to break apart. Neither of them goes far, though, faces inches apart, breathing each other’s air.

He can feel Will half-hard against his thigh, but when he tries to reach down between them, Will grabs his wrist, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. 

“What do you want?” Derek asks, because honestly, at this point, there isn’t much he wouldn’t give Will. 

“Just this,” Will says, brushing a kiss over his cheek before he shifts aside to let Derek move under the spray. “I want to get cleaned up and go cuddle in my bed until we fall asleep. I want to wake up and have lazy morning sex and make breakfast. I just want you, Derek.”

Derek has to close his eyes for a minute. “Okay.”

Will’s hands land on his chest, slick with soap. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Despite lobster boats and morning practices, Will’s never really liked getting up early. His preference for slowly surfacing from sleep instead of jerking awake to the insistent tones of an alarm were a big factor in his decision to work from home. 

Today, though. Today might be the best morning he can remember in a long time. He’d forgotten how nice it was to wake up with Derek wrapped around him, warm and clinging. His muscles are pleasantly sore from last night, but that’s nothing compared to the warmth in his chest when Derek makes a grumbling noise and nuzzles his face into Will’s neck.

Will turns onto his side to face Derek. The other man’s eyes are still closed, and Will lets himself enjoy this rare chance to study Derek unobserved. Aside from the start of a few lines around Derek’s eyes and mouth, he doesn’t look much different than he did at Samwell. He looks soft, one side of his face crumpled from being pressed into the pillow, his mouth a little slack. 

“Take a picture,” Derek mumbles without opening his eyes. “Last longer.”

“Maybe I just like looking at you,” Will says, surprising himself with how easy it is to say what he’s thinking.

Derek makes another complaining noise, pressing his face further into the pillow. “Too early.”

Will can’t resist leaning in to kiss him lightly. “That’s okay. You just lie back and let me do the work.”

He starts kissing his way down Derek’s neck without waiting for a reply. Derek sighs loudly, but he’s smiling when Will looks up at his face, and he rolls onto his back without protest when Will pushes gently at his shoulder. 

Will takes his time, nibbling his way across Derek’s collarbones, licking at his nipples until they’re wet and hard in the cool air of the bedroom, leaving a slow line of open-mouthed kisses down the center of his belly. 

Derek’s hands come up to cup his head when Will settles between his legs, his fingers threading through Will’s hair. 

Will smiles, to himself as he wraps his hand around the base of Derek’s cock, already fully hard, and licks teasingly across the head, savoring the salty-bitter taste of Derek’s precum. Derek’s hands tighten warningly in his hair, just a little. He licks again to see what will happen.

“Stop teasing,” Derek says, his fingers tightening further, tugging on Will’s hair.

“Hey, who’s doing all the work here?” Will shoots back, but he can’t stop the smile as he leans down and closes his mouth over Derek’s cock. His boyfriend groans encouragingly as Will starts to bob his head. He toys with the idea of teasing more, drawing this out, but as much as he’d like it to last, the solid weight of Derek’s cock on his tongue, the little tugs of Derek’s fingers in his hair, he also just wants to make Derek come, to curl up with him and enjoy the afterglow, to eat breakfast and hold hands and do all the things they never got the chance to do before. 

Derek’s hands tighten, fisting in his hair, and he bucks up, thrusting just a little into Will’s mouth. “Fuck, Will,” he breathes, barely loud enough to hear. “I’m so close, sweetheart…”

The unexpected endearment shoots through Will’s body like lightning, setting him on fire. He slides down further, letting Derek push into his mouth until the head of his cock hits the back of Will’s throat once then again. Derek’s holding his breath the way he always does when he’s close to coming, his whole body shaking with it. 

Will hums encouragingly, moving his hand and his mouth in tandem. Derek rewards him with a gasped, “I’m coming,” semen spilling hot and salty into Will’s mouth. He swallows as best he can, pulling back and sucking gently on the head until Derek uses his grip on Will’s hair to tug him up and off, dragging him in for a long, sumptuous kiss.

“That was so good, sweetheart,” Derek says when he finally pulls back. Will flushes hot, either from the pet name or the compliment, he’s not sure, but it doesn’t matter, not when Derek’s hands are sliding down his back, not when one of them is wrapping around his cock and starting to move. “You were always so good at that, even the first time--you remember?”

“Yeah,” Will breathes, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder. He’s close to the edge already, wound up from Derek’s hands in his hair, Derek’s words in his ear. Derek jerks him fast, the way he’s always liked it best, and Will thinks that he could easily beg, but he knows he won’t have to. “Babe, I’m close--”

He can feel the shiver that runs through Derek’s entire body at his words. Some part of him files away the information that Derek likes pet names as much as he does, but mostly he’s focused on the arm around his waist, the long, clever fingers moving on his cock.

“Yeah, you still like having your hair pulled, don’t you?” Derek murmurs, his hand moving faster. “Come on, Will, come for me, sweetheart, love it when you come--”

Will’s orgasm blots out the rest of Derek’s words. His fingers dig into Derek’s biceps as he shakes and shudders, the steady rumble of Derek’s voice and the sure motions of his hand coaxing him through it. All too soon, though, it becomes too much, and Will slurs out, “Stop, stop.”

Derek stops immediately, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck. “Sorry. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Will says, drawing out the word on a long exhale. “Just...sensitive, y’know?”

“I know,” Derek answers, pulling him close.

They lie there in silence for awhile, just breathing, but it’s not awkward or fraught with questions like it was last night. It’s....peaceful, hearing Derek’s heartbeat slow to a normal rhythm under his ear, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breath, his fingers drawing idle patterns on Will’s skin.

The silence doesn’t last forever, of course, because Derek always did like to talk. “So,” he says finally. “We’re dating, right? That’s what we’re doing?”

“I sure as fuck hope so,” Will answers amiably. 

“Okay.” They fall silent again. “Good.”

“Good.” Will echoes.

It is.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! If you've stuck with the entire thing, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> A few extras that didn't make it into the fic:
> 
> Will's tattoo is in honor of his Grandma, who passed away between the last fic and this one. Blue hydrangeas were her favorite flower, so he got a spray of them across his shoulder blade, watercolor style 
> 
> [My headcanon for how Adult!Dex looks (and the flow)](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com/post/151585500730/mymarsrevolution-qa-with-barbour-global-brand)
> 
> ETA 8/13/17: [Absolutely incredible art for this fic by angeryginger](https://angeryginger.tumblr.com/post/164100124821/this-is-for-dizzy-redhead-and-its-from-one-of). It's SO GOOD.
> 
> As always, you can come yell at me about idiot hockey boys and other things [on Tumblr.](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
